Colored Days
by Jyo-Chan
Summary: So apparently, pink is the new fashion trend. And although Roxas wasn’t one to follow said trends, it was forced upon him during his time at work. And lest he stick out like a sore thumb…he couldn’t help but comply to his boss’ demands. Axel x Roxas.


So apparently, pink is the new fashion trend. And although Roxas wasn't one to follow said trends, it was forced upon him during his time at work. And lest he stick out like a sore thumb…he couldn't help but comply to his boss' demands. Axel x Roxas.

-cough- Righto, here's another attempt to expand the AkuRoku empire. Huzzah!!

**GAWD, I hope this isn't in the French section again!**

**Disclaimer - **Nope, it ain't mine. None of it is. 記憶したか。

* * *

It was days like these that he hated. A lot.

No wait, scratch that, it was times when his boss got all demanding of him that he hated. Seriously.

Who forces a boy to wear pink? It hurts the ego and pride.

Roxas didn't know why he had to wear pink. It just happened all too suddenly for him to comprehend.

One day, he went to work, dressed in his regular black collar shirt with a pair of jeans and some sneakers, did his job like a good working employee should, packed up when his time came and went home.

Then the next day, he went to work, dressed in his regular clothes, and suddenly, without any warning what so ever, something was thrown over his head and a demand was heard for him to wear it. No questions asked, just do it.

He stared at the item in front of him, thinking for a short moment that it was a tea towel. Why would his boss want him to wear a tea towel?

"The fuck?" he muttered out as he stared down at the item with narrowed blue eyes.

"Don't '_the fuck_' me." his boss retorted, "Just get changed and get back to the counter and do yer job." he growled as he disappeared back into his office room to do his boss-like things.

It wasn't until after he fiddled around with it, looking at it at all sorts of different angles and such, that he realized that it was a shirt. A very pink one at that.

Oh hell no.

"I'm not wearing this!!" he shouted out as he held the shirt as far away from his body as possible while keeping the bare minimum hold on it.

His co-workers laughed at him, only because he was being totally silly about the shirt. So what if it was pink, it was still just a shirt. Just do it and go with the flow.

Roxas would've complained more and maybe thrown it in the trashcan to make a stand, but when he looked around the shop, all his co-workers, some who were still giggling and laughing, were all wearing the pink shirt. And not really wanting to stand out too much, being the one black shirt in the sea of pink, he sighed, gave up, and went with the flow, much to his chagrin.

His mood hadn't improved much during the day, while everybody seemed to be normal and took to wearing the pink shirt into stride. But then again, he was practically the one and only guy employee, not including the boss, working in a café stocked with girl waitresses. Sure there were a couple of guys in the kitchen working as kitchen hands, but they were safely hidden out of sight, so wouldn't have to bother about pink shirts and having their pride ground into pieces like coffee beans in a grinder.

He sighed as he wiped down the cashier counter clean, stocked up the little plates to the top with color-foil wrapped chocolate that shouldn't cost more than a buck and a half each but were being sold for freakin' three…But whatever, if people liked their chocolate fix to go with their coffee, then so be it. It's their money, and it's his minimum wage pay at the end of the day.

"Roxas, can I get two chocolate mud cakes and two special coffees please?" a girl with crimson hair, going by the name of Kairi as stated on her name-tag, asked with a polite smile as she tore a piece of paper from a notepad and stuck it up on the orders' board for him to see for later reference.

"Right, two mudcakes and special coffees." he repeated and made a start on the said items as he grabbed two warm tall glasses from on top of the espresso machine and placed them on the table.

Despite his sour mood, he was efficient at his job. While the coffee was being made by the espresso machine, he got the milk ready, and once the milk was ready, so was the coffee.

Just as he was pouring in the hot, frothy milk into the tall glasses, the bell of the front door jingled and in came a new customer. But right now, he was busy with something else and decided to let somebody else attend to the new person.

"Hello, welcome to Twilight Café, how may I help you?" a voice belonging to one of the other female waitresses asked almost as soon as the front door came to a sliding close.

"Just ordering a take-away." the stranger, a man, spoke, with what sounded like a smile.

"No problem."

Just as he was dusting the top of the coffees with a sprinkle of cocoa, a blonde came up to the counter and disturbed him, "Hey Roxas."

"Yeah?" he asked as he turned away and stepped towards the display of various foods and snacks for customers to ogle at and slid two pieces of chocolate cakes onto individual plates then placed them on the tray for Kairi to later take to the customers to ordered them, "Kairi, your order's ready." he called out to the said person and turned his attention back to the blonde in front of him, Naminé, her name as shown by the tag that was pinned to her pink shirt.

"Customer." she smiled as she tucked a bit of blonde hair behind her ears and walked away to another table that she was in charge of.

"Got it." he fought back a sigh and turned to the customer, "How may I--" he paused, raised an eyebrow but quickly continued with his practiced speech, "Help you?"

What the…

The stranger, who obviously caught the pause in between words, smirked as he stared at the blond behind the counter, "Just a cinnamon cappuccino in a Venti to-go cup please." he ordered as he made a grab for his wallet in his back pocket.

Committing the order to memory, the blond set to work on the cashier and pushed the appropriate buttons according to the requested drink, "That'll be $6.90 please." the blond spoke politely as he picked up a marker pen beside the cashier, picked up a paper cup and ticked the little boxes on the sides.

The red-headed stranger handed the blond a ten dollar note, closed his wallet and tucked it back into his pockets.

Roxas took the money, fiddled around with the till then handed back the change and set to work by the espresso machine, all the while muttering crude remarks about pink shirts being everywhere.

"Pink should go to hell…" he muttered out to himself under the sound of the noisy machine spilling hot, steamy espresso into a paper cup.

With his voice lost to the machine, he had been positive nobody had heard him at all, until he was very much proven wrong by a soft chuckle from the customer.

"It's for a good cause." the red head elaborated somewhat as he watched the blond work on his drink.

"And what would that be?" he asked, not really all that caring as he poured some cinnamon flavorings into the cup and made a move to get the milk ready.

The red head laughed, "You don't know why, yet you still came to work in a pink shirt?" he asked, an amused smile on his face.

'Not by choice…' the blond remarked in his head but chose not to say it out loud as he poured the hot, frothy milk into the cup, sprinkled some cinnamon dust on top and covered the top with a lid, "Yeah. Stupid huh?" he spoke as he huffed at the hair that covered his eyes and handed the red head his drink.

He shook his head, "No, not at all." then quickly changed his mind, "Well, actually, yeah." and laughed when he caught the indignant look that almost looked like a pout on the blonds' face. "Thanks for the coffee." he spoke as he raised the cup to his lips and took a tentative sip.

"You're welcome."

Before the blond even got a chance to relax, another order came at him, "I need one lemon cheesecake slice, one chocolate mudcake, one caramel frappachino and a flat white, decaf." Kairi spoke as he pinned the order up on the board and walked away without so much as a thank you or a glance.

Roxas sighed and got back to work, "Got it."

"Anyways," the stranger started again that the blond had very momentarily forgotten, "Seems like you're busy, so I'll leave you to it." he spoke as he juggled the change in his hand, making them clink harmoniously as they fell one on top of another. And with the leftover change he got from the blond, he dunked them all into a box sitting on the counter, right in front of the cashier, "Here's my contribution to the cancer society." he smirked as he took another sip of coffee from his cup and left the café, but not before giving the boy a smirk and a salute.

Somewhat confused, Roxas pushed himself up and leaned over the counter and read the words on the box.

"Pink Ribbon Cancer Society. A little goes a long way…"

His head drooped and he sighed.

'…Man…' talk about guilt with a capital G…

The answer had been right under his nose the whole time, but at least now, he didn't feel so tormented about wearing the damn pink shirt.

Somebody really should've at least told him why or given him a head's up, but _no_, he had to find out the hard way, from a _customer_. At least it hadn't been a woman who happened to be on her menstrual cycle.

He's already had his fair share thank you very much…

"Roxas, my coffee???" the crimson haired girl asked as she tapped her shoes on the floor somewhat impatiently.

"One lemon cheesecake, one mudcake, one caramel frappachino and one flat white, decaf, I got it."

Then she smiled, all sweet and innocently, "Thank you."

* * *

Within a few weeks, the pink shirts were ditched and Roxas was back to wearing the regular black.

He sighed out in relief, happy to be back in his normal work attire.

Sure the pink shirts had been worn for a good cause, but damn if he didn't complain and mutter about it every once in a while to express his hate for the color.

Kairi wore enough pink, whenever she wasn't at work, to satisfy the whole world.

But it wasn't time for celebration and relief yet.

Not even a couple of weeks had past and then suddenly, a yellow shirt was tossed at him almost as soon as he stepped foot into the café.

"Oh hell no…" he muttered out as he stared down with narrowed eyes at the shirt.

"Don't '_oh hell no'_ me," his boss retorted, "Just get changed and get back to the counter and do yer job." he growled as he disappeared back into his office room to do his boss-like things. Probably accounting and things like that…Wages to pay…stocks to buy…things to repair…

Roxas sighed, decided that he was much too tired to do anything about it and complied.

Everybody in the café seemed to be getting a kick out of his reactions, no matter how big or small it was.

"It's for a good cause." the blonde girl named Naminé spoke with a smile as she picked up one of the chairs that rested upside down on the table before clean-up and closing of the café and placed it on the floor.

"I know." he spoke as he got the espresso machine started up, stocked up the display with various snacks and foods and got a start on work, all the while wearing the yellow shirt which he had changed into after he gave right in.

At least it wasn't pink…

As soon as everything was ready, duties were handed out, sections were divided, they opened up the shop, ten minutes before it was supposed to welcome guests in.

Within minutes, customers started coming in and everybody got into gear, "Hello, welcome to Twilight Café, table for three?" Kairi asked with a polite smile and led the group to a table by the window.

The morning passed by without too much trouble, although there had been a rush, as expected, just before lunch time.

"Roxas, one carrot cake, two lattes, soy milk only, and a cinnamon roll." Naminé called out as she pinned the order on the board and went back to her duties.

The blond committed the order to memory, repeated it in her head as he continued to work on that last order than Kairi wanted.

He still had to grab the chicken wrap from the Panini press to complete her order.

"Two long blacks, one chocolate biscotti, and one chicken wrap." he called out and set all the items on a black tray and within seconds, they were whisked away.

What was that last order again?

He stared at the mini fridge, spotted the milk, the one with the green lid, and remembered.

The bell of the front door jingled but it went unheeded by the blond. He was much too busy, _much_ too busy, to attend to the new customer. Leave it to Kairi or Naminé or someone else to deal with it.

"Hello, welcome to Twilight café, table for one sir?" someone asked.

"No, just takeaway." a familiar voice answered back.

Roxas placed down two lattes, both soy milk only, onto the black tray along with the carrot cake and cinnamon roll then called out to the blonde, "Order for table eight."

"Thank you." Naminé spoke hurriedly as she picked up the tray and went over towards her table. Before she could even take a breather, another group of people came in and they were seated down on the last available table of the café.

The blond wondered if they should call Yuffie to come into work. Get things done a bit quicker. But they'll manage somehow. They always do.

"Hey." a voice greeted and the blond turned to the speaker.

"Welcome to Twilight café." he spoke without pausing even though he couldn't help but quirk up an eyebrow at the red head's choice of attire. "How may I help you?"

The stranger chuckled and bypassed the question, "You know," the red head started, "Surprisingly, that color sort of clashes with you. A bit too much." he smirked as he pointed at the yellow shirt that the blond was wearing.

The blond quirked up his lips in a smirk himself as he crossed his arms and stared at the other, "Speak for yourself." he spoke as he pointed out the almost identical yellow shirt that the other was wearing.

"At least I have color variety." he reasoned with a small shrug. Probably referring to his flaming red hair.

"Anyways," the blond quickly changed the subject, "The queue is sort of building up behind you," he pointed out to the line behind the red head.

"Uh…"

And then out of the blue, Naminé popped her head from behind the crowd and smacked an order on the counter, "I need one lemon cheesecake--"

"We're out of that." the blond cut in.

"Darn." she muttered to herself, "Can you get a start on the chai latte, short black and chocolate muffin please?" she asked and didn't even wait for an answer before she disappeared back to who knows where.

"Sure." he replied, even though he knew that she probably didn't hear him over the hustle and bustle of the café. "Got what you want to order in mind yet?" Roxas asked as he made a start on the coffees.

"Just another cinnamon cappuccino in a Venti to-go cup please." he spoke as he made a move to pull out his wallet from his back pocket, all the while trying to avoid the smoldering gazes from the other customers waiting in line behind him.

"Ok." he spoke as he grabbed a paper cup, ticked the boxes, whipped out a tray from beneath the counter and placed on a saucer the short black along with a teaspoon and got to starting the latte and cappuccino. "That'll be $6.90 please."

Roxas didn't even get a chance to grab the chocolate muffin for Naminé yet until she came back with the same order, "She wants another chocolate muffin instead now."

"Ok, so that's two chocolate muffins, one chai latte and one short black." he repeated as he poured in the milk into the cup for the latte.

"Please and thank you." she smiled and disappeared again, but not before pinning up the order on the board.

Someone whistled, "Woah, seems like you're hecka busy today." the red head commented and almost looked a little guilty for adding an extra order to the blonds' growing list of things to do.

Roxas hummed in reply, set the last of the items down onto the tray, including a small porcelain jug of hot water for the short black, for Naminé and began to fill out the order for the red head's drink, "It's like this almost everyday." the blond spoke as he got the milk all nice and hot and frothy before he poured it into the paper cup, dusted the top with cinnamon dust, popped the lid on and gave it to the red head who was all ready with the money.

"Keep the change," he gave a wink as he gave the blond a ten dollar note, "I'll catch ya later." he spoke as he picked up his coffee, all piping hot and smelling of cinnamon and walked out of the café, but not before a smirk and a salute.

Roxas dunked all the spare change into the donation box instead.

And no sooner did the other step out of the bustling café, two more people came in.

The blond fought back a tired sigh as another customer came up to him, "Welcome to Twilight café, how may I help you?"

"Just a double chip cookie and a caramel macchiato."

"What size would that be?" he asked as he started inputting commands into the register.

"Grande."

"Have here or to-go?" he asked as he grabbed a portafilter and piled in some grounded coffee beans into the basket.

"To-go."

What? No please or thank you? How rude…

But then again, Roxas was used to these kinds of behavior.

"Roxas, I need a bacon and egg quiche and a hot chocolate for table three please."

"Got it." At least _some_ people still had manners.

* * *

Just when he thought everything was over, more or less, he was unpleasantly surprised the next time he went to work, all dressed in his normal (black shirt) attire, jeans and sneakers.

"What." the man, his boss, muttered out as he held out a red shirt in his hand for the blond to take.

The blond sighed as he made a grab for the colored shirt, "Nothing."

Great, so what charity event was this for _this_ time?

"Alright kids, its blood donor's day." he spoke as he crossed his arms, looking mildly peeved, "Be extra careful with one of them weirdos on a high that just gave blood. They'll collapse before they even know it." he growled out and sighed irritably before he retreated back into his office, ready to take on the shop details and accountant-like things for the new day.

Just as everybody was getting on their way to prepping the café up ready to open, Cid popped his head out of the office one more time to give some much needed advice to his employees, "Better keep the phone ready for the damn ambulance too."

A few laughs here and there from various people, the warning was committed memory and everybody went on their way with their chores.

Roxas went on with his list of things to do; start up the espresso machine, stock up the fridge, stock up the display, stock up the sugar containers, stock up the coffee grinder with fresh coffee beans and make sure the grinder is set to the right setting so that no grounded coffee is too coarse or too fine and is just right.

He tugged on his red shirt, which totally screamed 'TARGET', made him sigh for the umpteenth time that morning, "When I applied for this job, I didn't know I was signing up for this…" he muttered out to himself as he got himself ready to make a batch of coffee, or hot chocolate, for his fellow co-workers.

Naminé laughed as she picked up the last of the chairs that rested on the table, "It's for a good cause."

He huffed again, not needed to be reminded, "I know."

Once everything was ready and set to go, the café was opened and everybody was primed for the new shift of the day.

But as the morning rolled by, the customers were few and far in between, they started to wonder if they should tell somebody to go home or not. Having three-quarters of the available staff on the day's roster was a waste of money and resources.

"No need to do that," the blonde started as she fiddled around with a pen, "I've got an appointment to donate blood later on, so I'll be leaving soon anyway."

"You're going where to do what now?" Roxas asked with an incredulous look upon his face.

She smiled, "I'm a blood donor. I do this every year."

The blond cringed, and suddenly, the images of needles and evil grinning nurses with grotesque colored skin filled his mind. Safe to say, he wasn't fond of nurses, or needles, or doctors' appointments for that matter.

"I stopped donating blood after I graduated from high school, I used to do it every year back then." the crimson haired girl spoke as she reminisced the old days, which in actuality, weren't that old to begin with.

"Really? What's your blood type?" Naminé asked, and the two of them continued to talk on and on about it while Roxas tuned his ears out and listened to the machinery within the espresso machine work.

Just as the blond was starting to get used to the still, quiet morning, the morning rush, which was actually pretty late, started piling in.

A group of people came in, looking tired and in need of a good pick-me-up, took a seat at a table without being first welcomed by either Kairi or Naminé and ordered straight away.

Roxas sighed one more time and got himself prepared for the onslaught of new orders.

"I need a cappuccino, soy milk, double shot and a mochachino, extra chocolate and biscotti." Kairi spoke as she pinned up the order on the board for the blond to refer back to and almost as soon as she was gone, Naminé popped by.

"Two lattes, one decaf and one double, one lemon slice and two chocolate chip cookies please."

Roxas blanked out for a moment, he hadn't been fully prepared for that many orders to come in at the same time and calmed himself down before he ended up stressing himself out unnecessarily.

He took in a deep breath, held it, 'Ea-sy does it…', and released just as he rolled up his imaginary sleeves and got to starting the cappuccino with soy milk and a double shot.

After half an hour of what seemed like constant coffee making, opening the closing the fridge every five or so seconds, pulling the sliding door of the display open and shut, stocking up the coffee grinder whenever it was close to running out, Roxas felt as though he had just spent the whole morning going around in circles.

But then again, being confined to a small space doing the same things over and over and over again probably did quite a number on him, but it wasn't as though he wasn't used to this already.

Inevitably, predictably, and just as Cid had said, somebody did come in with a sort of high, and eventually fell to a crumple on the floor.

"I'm ok!!" a voice shouted out as he grabbed the hand that helped to hoist him back up to his wobbly feet.

"Demyx, I told you to calm yourself down a little." the helper reprimanded as he let the said person towards a place to rest.

"I _am_ calm!!" he protested as he was forcibly pushed down onto the couch, "I _swear_!"

The accompanying person sighed, the hair that covered a better part of his face fluttered off to the side for a few seconds before settling back into place, "Sit down and stay quiet for five minutes."

The person that had entered the café in laughs and all spastic huffed as he crossed his arms, pouted and sat still for a grand total of thirty seconds before he started fidgeting again, "Can I get a hot chocolate?"

"Can you promise not to spaz out so much?" the slate haired boy asked as he looked up from where he had been reading a random magazine from the coffee table in front of him.

"Um…" the dirty haired blond seem to contemplate for a while, "I'll try?"

The boy sighed; "Try is good enough." he spoke as he placed down the magazine back on the table and moved up towards the counter to place an order.

After that particular incident within the café, the rest of the morning seemed to pass by quite normally.

Apart from the odd quiet patch during the first couple of hours of opening, the day went by like any other day and things were back to the normal pace.

There was the morning rush that lasted for a while, then it slowed down. After a half an hour of peace, the lunch rush came in and barely after that was over; the supper/tea rush appeared.

"Order for table thirteen." Roxas called out as he placed the one of the ordered coffee drinks onto the tray and watched it being whisked away by the dark haired girl.

"Thanks Roxy!" she grinned as she walked away with a skip in her steps.

The blond, never once liking that horrible nickname but was unfortunately forced to grow accustom to it, sighed as he whacked out the used ground coffee from the portafilter into the bin and switched on the coffee grinder.

"Hello, welcome to Twilight Café. The usual takeaway sir?" a cheery voice greeted.

"Nah, I decided to stick around today." a familiar voice replied.

"Table for one then?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll make my order at the counter."

"Alright then. Feel free to ask for help whenever you need it sir."

"Will do."

The coffee grinder was switched off and the blond picked up the bag of coffee beans to replenish the machine. Just as he picked the lid off and tip the bag inside, a familiar voice greeted him.

"You know, red actually looks good on you."

The blond glanced at the speaker before he turned his attention back to the beans that came piling into the coffee holder, "Thanks, I had to wear it for blood donor's day."

The red head gave a low chuckle, "I see."

Feeling satisfied with the amount of beans that was currently inside the coffee grinder, the blond tipped the bag back up and placed it back into an air-tight container for freshness, "Cinnamon cappuccino in a to-go Venti cup?" Roxas asked as he made a move to grab the mentioned cup and a marker pen that lay beside the cash register.

"Actually…"

Roxas paused as he turned his attention back to the stranger, his finger tips just short of touching the paper cup.

"Thought you had me all figured out huh?" the red head smirked as he played around with the little sticker that proudly proclaimed that he was a blood donor that was stuck on the hem of his own red colored shirt that asked, 'Are you my type?' with the little 'o' in a shape of a tear drop.

"Guess not." the blond returned the smirk with one of his own as he dropped the pen that he had been holding and crossed his arms over his chest, "What'll it be today?"

"Well, I was thinking and all," the other started as he turned his head away, looking contemplative with a hand on his chin, "That maybe I should try something new today."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, blame it on blood loss and lack of circulation around my body."

Roxas scoffed and finally noticed the little bandage that was on the taller man's right arm.

"I'm in a daring mood," The red head started as he leaned down until he was eye-to-eye with the blond, "So Roxas, humor me."

The blond had been momentarily caught off guard that the stranger knew his name, but quickly remembered about the name tag that was pinned on his shirt.

Call it customer service.

"How's about I buy you a cup of coffee?" the red head asked casually, ignoring the way the front door jingled, and the way the bit of skin on his arm throbbed slightly.

The blond scoffed as he rolled his eyes, "I work in a coffee shop, you'd think I'd _want_ coffee?" he retorted.

The red head frowned, looking almost like a pout, "I guess that's a no then?" and he sounded so disappointed too.

"How about you buy me some ice cream instead and tell me your name?" the blond settled for instead.

The red head smirked, "Deal, the name's Axel."

Then someone coughed none-too-loudly, "Um, _hello_, can you just order your damn coffee and move?" somebody from behind the red head asked with a less-than-amused voice.

"Uh, sorry." the red head smiled apologetically to the person behind him and turned back to the blond behind the counter, and laughed a bit nervously, "You'd think people would be nicer to blood donors, but no_o_o." he started as he pulled out his wallet

"Cinnamon cappuccino, have-here instead?" the blond asked as he gave the red head a smirk.

"Actually, coffee would probably just tire me out more, so I'll just go for a double chocolate muffin and one of these here things." he spoke as he picked up one of the many colorfully foil-wrapped chocolate bits that had been sitting in a nice, neat pile on the counter and placed it on the tray. "Have here by the way."

"In the mood for a sugar rush?" Roxas asked as he got to work with filling out the red head's order, grabbing a plate and a serviette, placed on the baked good while filling out the other order that Kairi suddenly just came back with.

One chocolate mudcake, one carrot cake, one lemon cheesecake, one flat white, decaf, one latte, soy milk, and one caramel chiller, extra ice.

Talk about variety…

"Oh, and three biscotti pieces please and thank you." the crimson haired girl did a double take as she went back to attending to some new comers.

"That'll be $5.90 please." the blond spoke as he placed the plate onto a tray and another serviette for the red head.

"What, no discount?" Axel smirked as he handed Roxas a ten dollar note and tucked his wallet back into the pocket of his pants.

The blond smirked as he pushed the button on the coffee machine to pour in hot, steamy espresso into a warn cup and played around with the cash register before giving the red head his change, "Interested in joining our membership program? We offer discounts to regular customers."

Eyebrows were raised, "Oh yeah, totally count me in." he gave a grin as he took the change of money from the blonds' outstretched hand.

"I have my break in fifteen, I'll fill you in on the details later."

"Got cha. It's a date then." the red head winked as he picked up his tray of goodies.

"You wish." the blond retorted as he grabbed three individual plates and grabbed various desserts and baked goods from the display case.

"Indeed I do, but here." he started again as he balanced the tray on one hand and held a fist out to the blond.

"Yeah?" blue eyes stared at the fist with a raised eyebrow.

"Your tip. For good customer service."

Roxas grinned as he held out his hand just beneath the red head's and coins fell onto it, "Just doing my job sir."

Then, somebody coughed again, "A-_hem_."

* * *

Yay!! Another one of those stories that has something to do with donations!!!

Just for those who don't know, although you all should! Pink is for the breast cancer society, and yellow is for daffodil day.

If you see any of those people that stand around in colored shirts and holding onto a bucket and selling things like colored ribbons or flowers, please give generously. A little spare change can go a long way!

And also, if you're a blood donor, kudos to you! If not, you should become one! Heck, I'm freakin' _freaked_ by needles, but after that whole guilt thing that my sister put me through…well, I had a change of heart…So yeah, I'm a blood donor too. Lawls, B positive.

Thanks to all of you! And I hope you enjoyed this one-shot.

Are you _my_ type? -wink, wink-


End file.
